


Secrets and Revelations

by Aceomo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Peeing, Accidental wetting, Accidents, Anxiety, Awkward Keith (Voltron), Desperation, Embarrassment, Friendship, Gen, Hiding Gender, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, I stopped watching, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith is awkward as hell, No Sex, No Smut, Nonsexual, Omocute, Omorashi, Pee, Season/Series 01, Wetting, it's always piss folks, minor keith desperation, minor lance desperation, space, what is gender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceomo/pseuds/Aceomo
Summary: Pidge gets caught in a.... Situation before the boys are aware of her gender. Contains omorashi so look it up if you don't know lmao.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. How Everything Went Wrong in the First Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shuttle crashes and our fav paladins are left on a scorchy planet! Contains omorashi, for ppl that don't read tags

This whole thing had been a terrible idea, Pidge thought to herself as she marched in a circle around their crashed shuttle for the umpteenth time. For once she'd agreed with Hunk about the mission sounding bogus and now they were stuck on this unknown planet with no signs of life...

The day had started off like any other day when they'd received a distress call from a supposed crashed ship a ways away. Against Hunk's protests, they'd decided to check the signal out, playing it safe by taking a regular shuttle and leaving the lions with the castle, where Allura and Coran could keep watch. They planned to keep on contact via radio and exit immediately if anything suspicious came up. As they approached the supposed LZ, Pidge thought she almost heard the faint ping of a targeting device and asked the other crew members if they'd heard it as well. No one else had. They continued toward the coordinates, an uneasy feeling in Pidges stomach. She scanned the sky around them, looking for something, anything that could put her mind at ease, but just when they passed over the navpoint, a bright light flashed.

The small shuttle shook with impact as the torpedo hit its target and several Galra ships came into view. "Crapcrapcrap," yelled Lance. "Hang on!" Pidge was, of course, belted in properly, but as the shuttle took a sudden nose dive, a very confused-looking Keith fell from his spot and landed halfway on her, blocking the computer screen. The next few seconds were alternating pitch black and brilliant light mixed with pain, smoke and dizzying spinning. She thought she heard Hunk gagging right before she lost consciousness...

Several minutes later she'd woken up with the rest of the paladins around her. Someone had placed something soft beneath her head. Hunk was tinkering with the shuttle, Lance and Keith were arguing about something and Shiro was studying some kind of map,when they noticed she was awake. "How are you feeling?" asked Shiro. "You hit your head pretty hard, but you seem like you'll be okay," he added. Pidge didn't feel amazing and her leg and head hurt a bit, but it wasn't the worst pain ever.

"I'll be okay in a bit, I think. What happened?" she asked. It looked like everyone else had cuts and bruises too. Lance looked a little sheepish.

"Our distress call was a Galra trap. When they attacked I managed to do a small jump to this planet just after we were hit. We were partly blown up anyway but I think because I-" Here he paused while Keith glared at him. "I mean, WE, were able to maneuver so quickly, they were unable to track our landing. Unfortunately all our radios and transmitters were damaged in the crash and I don't want to turn on our location transmitter in case the Galra can see it."

Here Hunk interjected, "However, Allura knew where we were headed and she knows which cluster we fell into as Shiro managed to send a message as we fell. She just... Doesn't know which planet we're on."

"Which could mean hours of searching," grumbled Keith. It was the first time he'd spoken up since they'd come Down.

"Aww, cheer up," replied, Lance, rolling his eyes. "At least we have plenty of food and water with us."

'Which were really gonna need," Keith answered softly, and for the first time Pidge looked at her surroundings.

The planet was completely bare, cracked earth meeting violently blue sky with nothing in between. Pidge shuddered a bit, even in the heat. "I know," said Shiro, "We're completely exposed. But I think we're relatively safe from the Galra, at least for now. There's not much to do except wait."  
So. Here she was several hours later, pacing around what almost resembled a camp, completely bored. She'd alReady been through what little electronics had survived the crash and fixed what she could. Her leg was still sore but her mind was driving her crazy with nothing to do. She was sweating inside her paladin suit and reached for her water. Sadly the bottle was empty and she looked at Hunk imploringly, who tossed her another."Stop walking around," Shiro commanded. "You're wasting energy. Come sit in the shadow of the shuttle." While Pidge didn't like being told what to do, she knew he was right, and went to sit for a bit, her leg throbbing. The shade was small seeing as the shuttle was mostly Destroyed and only stuck about 2 feet out of the ground , but it did help.

The five paladins sat in a circle, discussing the problem. After a while Lance had been trying to egg Keith on about something or other,but the boy had ignored him for the most part, sitting tensely upright while the others languished in the heat. "You okay?" she asked, and he nodded, looking away. Maybe he was hurt? It wasn't until he'd snapped his legs together a time or two that she realized what was going on. The red paladin simply had to pee. She almost giggled a little, at seeing the more stubborn boy caught like this, and he turned to her. His cheeks were tinged pink and he looked really sweaty as he bounced on his knees.

Pidge felt a little embarrassed, but mouthed "Just go." and at first he shook his head but then a stronger urge must have hit because he got up suddenly and stood with his back to the group, half-waddling about ten feet Away. Pidge tried not to embarrass him further by looking away but the trickling sound was unmistakable and the group laughed. Still silent, Keith returned to the group, crimson - Cheeked but looking very much relieved.

It was then that Pidge realized she could possibly have a very big problem on her hands. She was fine for now, but what if she ended up having to go while they were there? There was no way she'd be able to without her fellow paladins realizing her gender. She couldn't even go into a bush or something because there was nothing, and walking away from the shuttle would Mean getting lost for sure. Nervously she felt the cool weight of the 2 bottles of water in her stomach and declined when Hunk offered her a third. Crap.

A few moments later even Shiro politely released behind the shuttle, though it shielded nothing. Upon his return he caught a glance at Pidge, flushed, and asked if her head was still hurting. When she nodded, he suggested she take a supervised nap after checking her pupils once more for a concussion. The green paladin tiredly acquiesced, although an uncomfortable feeling in her abdomen niggled at her slightly as she fell asleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I just felt like she's the perfect omo setup. And y'know who doesn't love the old one gender pretending to be another sitch?? Just me?


	2. How to Look Like You're Not Pissing Yourself and Other Useless Skills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things got oddly technical in their descriptions lmao. I. E. How the accident starts....   
> Also includes Lance desperation and bros being bros. This author is trash

Pidge woke up slowly, disoriented and hot. She propped her self up on her elbows and immediately felt the fullness in her abdomen. Crap.She felt so sweaty and turned to Lance, who was sitting beside her. "How long have I been out?" she asked.

"Well, it's hard to tell," he replied. "I'd say about 2 hours. Hope Allura gets here soon. You ok?"

Pidge nodded, groaning internally. 2 hours. So that would Be about 6 hours since she'd used the bathroom and about 3 litres of a water and a coffee she'd drank. She should have known something like this would happen, but honestly who could have predicted this? Pidge rested her hand on her reasonably soft Bladder in worry. "I'm Just hot," she replied to Lance. And indeed she was; her hair clung in damp tendrils around her temples. Lance motioned to Hunk For another water bottle.

"Okay, but it's our last one," he said. Pidge tried to refuse but everyone was worried about her and even Keith was taking note of her injuries. She brought the bottle to her lips and the cool drops just felt so amazing in the heat that, with the encouragement of the other paladins, she finished it in about 5 minutes. He bladder quivered with each swallow and she told herself it was all in her mind, her brain tricking her because there was no way water could go down that quick. She remembered that most average bladders could hold around a litre of urine before having to void, and so by her calculations, what was in, or about to be in, her poor little organ was about 4x that. Pidge gritted her teeth, feeling very helpless. Still, there was nothing for it but to wait until Allura and Coran came. She knew she could do it but the hard part would be pretending she didn't need to go at all, because if she did then everyone would ask why she wasn't going. To pass the time she settled on watching Keith and Lance playing some game that resembled checkers in the sand. It was an intense game and as the sun rose in the sky, so did the pressure in her belly. However it appeared she wasn't the only one in that situation.

As the game wore on, Lance's need for a washroom became more and more apparent to her. At first he'd been figety, sitting crossed legged and jiggling his knees. It moved on to slight dancing, with a hand on his stomach and clenched jaw. It was honestly kind of cute she thought, how he was so intent on the game he didn't notice how badly he had to go. Keith seemed oblivious as well. It wasn't until he was rocking back and forth, kneeling on his heels, sweating and biting his lip, that that she dared to shyly speak up. Lance seemed confused for a second, but then it seemed he felt it strongly once notified of the need. Clutching his belly, he turned to go quickly but seemed to think better of it, doing a complete 360.

"Never mind," he hissed between clenched teeth."If I leave, that jerk's gonna cheat! I'm fine to hold it!"

Whatever, thought pidge. After one reminder about how unhealthy it was to hold it In, she let it go, cause who was she to talk anyway? She resumed watching the game, although his antics made it hard on her with her own problem. Toward the end of the game, it was difficult to even concentrate on it with Lance's constant squirming. He was hilarious trying to trash talk Keith, who remained stoic, with one hand in his crotch, jumping from foot to foot. He interjected his insults with loud "igottapees" now and then, begging Keith on the grounds that they had bonded that he should just let him win so the game could be done soonner. Pidge would have found it so comical weren't she in the same boat.

She groaned and shifted to her knees so she could sit on her heel. Lance would not stop moving, free hand clamped so tightly on his pants his knuckles were white. She could see him sweat and wiggle, whining audibly if Keith would please just surrender and let him PEE for the love of God when Shiro finally said enough was enough and stopped the game and turned lance around by the shoulders. Whereupon the poor boy admitted he couldn't actually take a step and promptly watered the ground right there without a moment to lose, apparently. Shiro rolled his eyes. "I don't want to see anyone acting so stupid again." So Hunk as well decided to go, leaving only Pidge with an unemptied bladder. Keith glanced at her, but she looked away and tried not to move.

Half an hour later she wasn't doing so well. Shit, where was the castle? Why was it taking so long? Tears pricked the corners of her eyes. It would be a disaster if they discovered she was a girl : she was worried about getting kicked out. She contemplated again wandering off a bit but Shiro was stopping people when they went out of sight and she had no excuse.

She couldn't get comfortable. Her head and leg hurt, the sun was hot and she was parched. And there was an ocean inside her. She had a decently strong bladder but not infallible, she knew. Between the others leftovers, she'd been forced into more water as well, so at least she wasn't dehydrated but something worse had resulted. It had now been about 8 hours of waiting to pee and over 5 litres of liquid. She was dying.

It was so warm that the other paladins had stripped off their suits and just wore underthings. They'd tried to convince pidge to do the same, but she'd refused, thinking it was too much exposure. She could hardly pay attention to aything around her anyway. Pidge tried laying down to get comfortable again. It didn't work.

The act of laying down was tricky and it stretched her bladder flat. Even her suit seemed to puff out a bit unnaturally over her lower abdomen and she brushed her light brown hair out if her eyes, squinting. Sure enough, there was a small swell under her elastic waistband, a rise of liquid where there was normally nothing. She touched it, and felt it jiggle like jelly, a hot pain shooting upward.

Damn. There was alot of pee in there. It was also hard and tight now, hot on the outside and when she snuck her hand in for a second she could feel the definite curve. Still the weight was heavy and even though she kept switching which leg was crossed over the other nothing helped and it was getting obvious. First she tried sitting up normally but as soon as she leaned forward her body was in so much pain that a spurt jetted out. Then... As soon as she laid back again, her bladder experienced the quick hurt for the second time of being stretched, and with alot more piss in it than was there a few moments ago, more pee escaped...I'm not gonna be able to get up! She freaked out internally. She tried to move to her stomach and get up on all fours, but her stomach roiled as she rolled over. The pain was unbearable and she experienced a great leaky shiver as she propped herself up on her side finally. For the first time pidge was unsure if she would make it.

So the second position she tried was sitting. This presented 2 issues in itself: number one being how not to pee her pants and number two how to look like she wasnt trying not to pee her pants. She leaned against the shuttle, legs in front of her and crossed them at the ankle so she could squeeze her thighs together. The problem with that position was however was that it compressed her poor bladder slowly and liquid began to fill the triangle between her thighs and stomach.

She panicked, feeling the hot little pool between her legs. What a feeling it was yet no one seemed to notice. She was so freaking scared. She thought about her brother and the mess she was in; what he would've done. I've just gotta stay calm, she told herself,counting backwards from ten and unfolding her legs to sit criss cross. It did take some pressure off her bladder at first, but the pool between her thighs rushed to settle and soak beneath her bum. Luckily the suit showed nothing. However, that position didn't work either soon enough, for with nothing to put pressure at the bottom of her bladder, little spurts began to flow freely. She realized the only way to slow the inevitable was to stand. Grimly, she took a breath and rose, trying not to hold herself.

Keith noticed at this point and went to stand by her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know sweat counts lol I just wasn't thinking of it when I wrote this and I know none of y'all are here for the scientific omo accuracy so don't come for me please


	3. The Pain of Letting Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhh.... A real long description of an accident and its uhhhh pretty embarrassing so y'all have bern warned.

She was able to stand like that for a while, and just... Stand. Nothing more. Allura's ship must be on the way, there was nothing to do for it anyway. She couldn't go and yet,... It was getting to the point where she couldn't not go either. Keith nudged her. "You Okay?"  
Pidge gulped. What was she supposed to say? I'm about to piss my pants? She just nodded. Keith paused before answering, "Just so you know, if you...need to do, uh... Anything, you can... It's okay. I'm - we're - here for you as friends."  
Again she murmured a quiet assurance that all was fine but was it that obvious that something was up? Stock still, poor thing began to shiver in the heat. And oh, what a heat it was, vibrating from below her belly button, insistent. Was it supposed to hurt this much? She was so past the point of squirming it wasn't funny. And so the poor small bean stood for just under an hour, fighting the force of nature with all her might. The weight grew heavier and heavier and against her better judgement she placed a hand on her belly, wincing. The mass inside her was hard and the pain of touching it shot a hot spurt travelling downward. Tears formed once more. What was she supposed to do? What the hell was she supposed to do? Suddenly she felt an arm on her shoulder, guiding her behind the shuttle. The problem was though,as soon as she took a step, the pee that she'd had sitting inside her rolled down her legs,and she came to a sudden stop. Don't cry don't cry don't cry, she repeated to herself. Don't draw attention to yourself.  
It's ok," reiterated keith. "You're fine". How badly she wanted to tell him it wasn't ok, explain what was wrong but there was no way she could. At that moment she stumbled a little in the sand, glasses flying off. She bent a little, only to catch herself, but when she stood straight again, pidge's bladder cramped and she whimpered. The pain travelled upwards and she felt nauseated, like she would throw up. She'd never been this thrown off in her life, but scientifically it made sense that the water would have to go somewhere. She stood another moment or two, shaking, quivering, queasy and afraid, when Keith pulled on her the tiniest but again. It was like being drunk.  
"S-stop," she stuttered and the black-haired boy turned, face bright red. What the hell did he have to be embarrassed about?  
With nothing to stop it, the second where her legs were parted left time and room for more pee to leave her body. She clamped her legs shut and counted, which helped for a couple of seconds. Then her bladder throbbed - once, twice and the spurts turned to a thin stream. And Keith was right there.  
How tf do you look like you're not peeing your pants while you're peeing your pants? She felt like running away but there was nowhere to go.  
By way of a miracle, the thick suit showed nothing, but she strained against the flow, trying to absorb all the hurt and shame. However her small frame kept going.  
She groaned softly as the heat poured out, at first ragged and strong, then in a softer stream. She clutched at her knees fruitlessly, unable to hold her crotch as she let go. Crapcrapcrap what was she gonna do? With goosebumps all over, she kept going, hyper aware keith was watching. Even if the suit was seemingly waterproof, the was a slight noise as the spray continued down her mashed together thighs. Her head swirled in the heat and she flushed both in shame and warmth. A single Bead of sweat mixed with her bright eyes. Her mouth was agape with effort, panting slightly as little noises escaped her lips. She glanced away as a tear or two collected on her chin. The swelling beneath her navel decreased despite her unwilling participation and she hated herself more than she thought possible. And that's when she felt it.  
Pidge shook with the effort of trying to stop the flow. If she ended now, it could still be ok. Uncomfortable and still needing a piss badly, but ok. The suit hid everything. But the terrible feeling she felt now was her boots filling with her water.

No no no she thought, still trying to look like she wasn't peeing, and doing a terrible job. She tried to look casual, fumbling for her glasses, but the pain was too great. Another tear running down her cheek, she shakily realized that while the shuttle hid what was happening from the thigh down to the others, Keith was still there. She tried to call out, push him away, distract him, but the sickening pain left her bladder unable to do anything but contract and, frozen in place, she slowly filled her boots. Inevitably the pee trickled over the edge uncontrollably until a tiny puddle had formed around her feet. She'd hoped Keith wouldn't notice but the boy stepped towards her.  
She tried to step back from him but she slid in her sloshy boots and her poor body, tired from the ordeal, fell in the sand-soaked puddle of her own making.  
So there she lay, legs splayed almost sinfully as the compression of the fall caused her bruised balloon of a bladder to squirt more of its contents . She shivered as she released, red cheeked and mouth open, and oh so ashamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is as far as I got with the pre written stuff and I'm like ?? I kinda have an idea of how the story concludes but I don't know how to write good aftercare sooooo

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I never finished this... Let me know if I should because I started it like 3 years ago?


End file.
